Link & Midna one-shots
by Jane Glass
Summary: All of my Link & Midna one-shots. Enjoy! (Will be updated whenever I write new one-shots. Possible spoilers for LoZ:TP and/or SSBB)
1. Against All Odds

**Against All Odds**

**Summary: What about everything they shared? The times they laughed about things together? The pain they felt together as they rushed to save Hyrule? What of the tears that were shed? What about the secrets that only she knew? Midna coming back is against the odds, but it's the chance he's got to take….**

**A.N.: I made this after obsessing over Twilight Princess and Against All Odds (the song), which works perfectly, if I do say so myself. :) Enjoy the blue cheese!**

* * *

Link remembers it all too well. He was standing there and watching…Midna broke the mirror with just a tear, and then left without a trace…. After all the adventures and near-deaths, it's expected that Link would be upset, but it's more than that. She knew him better than everyone. Sure, Ilia knew him, but not like Midna. Midna watched him on their adventures, saw how he did things, knew how he reacted in different situations, and he knew her too. They had spent several weeks alone, after all.

How could she leave him? Didn't she care too? "Link…I…" She did…he was sure of it. What about everything they shared? The times they laughed about things together? The pain they felt together as they rushed to save Hyrule? What of the tears that were shed? What about the secrets that only she knew?

Link's memories would kill him, he was sure. He stifled a whimper as he felt physical pain in his heart. It was like somebody was poking at his heart with needles. He wished he had a picture…her face was blurry in all his memories. Maybe he would go to the sages to argue about why the worlds should be connected…or maybe he should accept that her coming back is against the odds.

Link had begun dreaming wishful dreams again. Maybe if she just knew how he felt…maybe she would listen. Maybe if he had begged…if he had cried there and then. Maybe if she had seen that…. He should have told her. He had so much to talk to her about. So much he needed to say…that only she would understand…nobody knew about him like she did.

Link sobbed as he sat up to the call of the children outside his window. Did he really need to get up? What was the purpose? Why did it matter? He saved the world, but lost a best friend an could-have-been-more in the process, couldn't everyone just give him a break?

He stood, walking to the window. He would continue to suffer and wait…that's all he can do. Maybe something good would come of it, or maybe something won't. Midna coming back is against the odds, but it's the chance he's got to take….

If a tear drop could destroy the mirror and take her away, could a tear drop fix the mirror and bring her back?


	2. Those Words

**Those Words**

**Summary: She'd spoken those words before, back when they'd spent their days together, and now she was going to speak them again.**

* * *

The Brawl's cafeteria room was crowed as almost every brawler rushed in to stop their growling stomachs. A few look up when the door opens again, giving the unknown person odd looks as she walks in. Some gave her admiring looks, some gave her strange looks, some gave her mean looks, but they all had one thing in common: they were all curious about this strange woman.

She walks past them all, though. She knows where the person she is searching for is at. She soon reaches the table he is at, but for her own reasons, she turns to look at the boy whose name is Red. He is known as the manager of the place, if she's correct.

She smiles down at him for a moment, and then he glances up, realizing that she was standing there. He looks at her with mixed emotions: curiosity, kindness, and surprise. Her old friend continued eating, not noticing her there. "I can join this place?" She asks, but it was more of a statement; she was too smart to come here not knowing if she would be able to join or not.

Hearing her voice, her friend looks up, his gold bangs swinging slightly from the movement. "That's right, ma'am, as long as you sign all of this. It's not much, I assure you." Red says, politely pulling a file from his back pack and handing it to her.

Her friend continued to stare in shock as she took the file from Red. "Thank you." She says with a nod, and then she glances at her friend before walking out of the cafeteria. At the sound of footsteps following her she smiles, then she stops when she reaches the empty 'Eldin's Bridge' stage. She turns to see her friend still rushing over, and soon he's standing a few feet from her, his mouth agape as he stared at her.

"What? Am I so beautiful you've no words left?" She asks, smiling at him. He nodded, tears appearing in his eyes as he smiled at her. Her eyes grew watery as well as she smiled at her old friend. They both reach forward and hugged each other silently, thoughts swarming through their minds, unanswered questions in their mouths, tears of joy and loss in their eyes, the sound of breathing and heart beats in their ears, and love and friendship in their hearts.


End file.
